horrorclixfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena
| colspan="2"|Athena Slasher, Robot |- | width="150"|Rank: Unique | width="150"|Cabal: No Cabal |- |Points: 120 |Plot Twists: +0 |- | width="150"|Collectors #: Lab-086 | width="150"|Rarity: 6 |- |Type: Monster |Status: Active |- |Sculptor: Jeff Grace |Painter: Chris Hart |- | colspan="2"|SIDE A |- | colspan="2"| At the beginning of your turn you can flip this card. Leap/Climb - This monster automatically breaks away and ignores the effects of monsters, victims, hindering terrain, and outdoor blocking terrain for movement purposes. Hunter - This monster gets +2 to its attack value against Guardians. Martial Artist - When an attack succeeds against this monster, roll a d6 before damage is dealt. On a result of 4–6, this monster evades the attack. Slash - If the attack succeeds, roll a d6 before dealing damage. Replace this monster’s damage value with the result. |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|SIDE B |- | colspan="2" valign="top"| At the beginning of your turn you can flip this card. Massacre - When this monster slays a victim, roll a d6. On a result of 5 or 6, you can move onto and slay an adjacent victim as a free action. Stamina - Damage dealt to this monster is reduced by 1. Assassin - Damage the attack deals to vulnerable monsters is penetrating damage. Lightning Field (Area) - Once at the beginning of your turn as a free action, this monster deals 1 damage to each adjacent opposing monster. |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|Errata: None |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|FAQ: None |- | colspan="3" valign="top"|Review: by Zaira Aahz Sculpt 8/10 I really like the sculpt. She's easy to bend due to having only one leg on the base. The shade of orange lets you see all of her details. One bad thing about the sculpt is that she is easy to bend and therefore break. Stats 10/10 She is my favorite character stat-wise so far. On her first side she has Leap/Climb, Martial Artist, Hunter, and Slash. I'll say one of the BEST cards out there! On the second side of her card she has Massacre, Stamina, Assassin, and Area. That is an O.K. side. What I really like about her is that I stay on side 1 flip the card on the beggining of my turn, use Area, and then flip back. Such great stats. Overall 9/10 I love this figure and think she is worth the 120 points that she is. |- | colspan="3" valign="top"|Review: by MarchHare Competitive Rating: 8/10 (compared to other similarly costed units) Athena is my favorite sculpt from The Lab set, as it reminds me of Brigitte Helm's character from the silent film "Metropolis"...that is, if Helm's robot had a sword. As a HorrorClix figure, Athena is blessed with a long dial and eight different powers, all of which are on the dial for the first four clicks depending on which side of the card you are playing. What's more, all eight powers are pretty useful with no absolute deadweights among them (although some are better than others, obviously, with Massacre probably being the worst). Athena's lack of a ranged attack puts full reliance on abilities like Slash to carry the day, but that's not an unmanagable fault. The largest downside to Athena is her relatively low attack and defense, at least for a 120pt figure, and the fact that the peak click is not the starting click--the third click is better than the first. Figures with a third of the cost often have comparable (or better) base stats for attack, damage, and defense so Athena clearly pays a price for all her abilities. Athena also relies heavily upon Slash to do serious damage to an opponent--the base damage is 2 for all but three clicks shortly before the figure is killed when the damage raises to 3. While many figures with Slash (Chainsaw/Evil Leprechaun/Jester/Razorvixen/etc) only have a base damage of 1, it can be more problematic on a figure that costs as much as Athena. Sure Slash will do more than 2 damage 2/3 of the time, but luck can be fickle and it's nice to have another answer to an invulnerable monster than just hoping you roll well. The combination of Stamina & Martial Artist give her smaller, but automatic, protection or a 50/50 chance of evading any attack (but not plot twist caused damage or area-effect damage), which is an incredibly powerful combination. The Area attack can break down high defense targets or clear away minion tokens without "wasting" an action from Athena. In summary, Athena is a very solid figure, but falls short of being absolutely top notch by relying on potentially devastating, but luck-based, powers at the expense of her base stats on the dial. With some hot dice rolls, Athena can be practically unstoppable. When your luck runs cold, Athena could be in trouble. Either way, Athena will certainly be a threat to any figure around it. Happy hunting! |} Category:Incomplete Monster Pages